Das Wagnis (VOY)
Neelix trifft auf einer Raumstation einen alten Bekannten, was ihn und die Voyager allerdings in eine Reihe von Schwierigkeiten bringt. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|left|Die Nekrit-Ausdehnung Neelix läuft auf Tuvok zu und erinnert ihn daran, dass er ihn beim Sicherheitsrundgang begleiten will. Neelix fragt, ob Tuvok diese Verabredung vergessen habe, worauf der Vulkanier antwortet, dass ihm eine feste Verabredung nicht gegenwärtig war. Er will sich hier einarbeiten, um der Sternenflotte als Sicherheitsoffizier zu dienen. Er meint, dass er vollqualifiziert ist. Tuvok garantiert ihm keine Stellung, denn diese muss man sich verdienen. Neelix kündigt an, dass er sich morgen bei ihm einfinden wird. Im Maschinenraum lässt B'Elanna Torres Fähnrich Vorik eine duotrinische Sonde zur Regulierung des Plasmaflusses holen. Jedoch hält der Vulkanier den Einsatz eines gravidischen Callipers für effizienter. Daraufhin lässt ihn Torres beide Instrumente holen. Nachdem Vorik gegangen ist, betritt Neelix den Maschinenraum und meint, dass sie sein klingonisches Frühstück verpasst hat. Torres erwidert, dass ihr Gagh zum Frühstück nicht schmeckt. Neelix meint, dass niemand von der Crew besonders begeistert darüber war. Neelix fragt, was es für ein Problem mit den Plasmainjektoren gibt. Torres meint, dass der Plasmafluss zu stark eingeschränkt zu sein sei. Neelix schlägt vor, die Angleichung der Phasen an die Dilithiummatrix zu versuchen. Dies war jedoch Torres' erster Gedanke. Neelix bekundet sein Interesse, mehr über die Systeme des Maschinenraums zu erfahren. Als er eine Frage zu den Impulsreaktionsfiltern stellen will, schickt Torres ihn weg, da sie gerade keine Zeit habe. Neelix versteht dies, entschuldigt sich und will eine Weile ihr bei der Arbeit zusehen. In diesem Augenblick bringt Vorik die angeforderte Sonde. Allerdings hat Neelix auch noch eine Frage zu den Transporterpuffern. Bevor er diese stellen kann, wird Neelix von Captain Kathryn Janeway auf die Brücke gerufen. Umgehend begibt sich der Talaxianer dorthin. Janeway möchte wissen, ob er etwas über die stellare Staubwolke weiß, die sich hier vor ihnen auftut. Janeway meint, dass sie auf sie einen bedrohlichen Eindruck macht. Neelix identifiziert sie als Nekrit-Ausdehnung. Akt I: Die Ausdehnung thumb|leftJaneway fragt nach Einzelheiten über die Ausdehnung. Neelix berichtet, dass es ein riesiges Territorium ist, über das wenig bekannt sei. Janeway sieht in den Plasmastürmen eine Gefahr und Chakotay fragt, ob sie die Ausdehnung umfliegen können. Neelix empfiehlt dies zwar, aber Tuvok meldet, dass sie mehrere tausend Lichtjahre breit sei. Janeway meint zu Neelix, dass sie sich mehr als sonst auf seine Fähigkeiten verlassen müssen. Sie fragt sogleich nach Planeten, auf denen sie Verpflegung an Bord nehmen können. Neelix empfiehlt, eine Handelsstation aufzusuchen, die von Handelsschiffen und Bergarbeitern aufgesucht wird. Er will dort Vorräte aufnehmen, bevor sie in die Ausdehnung fliegen. Er kann sich nicht genau an die Koordinaten der Station erinnern, doch Chakotay ortet diese bereits mit den Langstreckensensoren. Janeway lässt Paris sogleich einen Kurs setzen. Dort angekommen heißt sie Bahrat, der Chef der Handelsstation, willkommen. Auch Janeway stellt sich vor und bittet um die Erlaubnis Versorgungsgüter erwerben zu dürfen. Allerdings muss jeder Handel auf der Station von Bahrat genehmigt werden und er erhält 20% Provision. Außerdem wird die Kommunikation des Schiffes mit der Station überwacht. Um Näheres zu besprechen, lädt er sie in einer Stunde auf die Station ein und beendet sogleich die Verbindung. Janeway beordert Neelix, Chakotay und Paris in das Außenteam. Auf der Station ertönt in Bahrats Büro unterdessen ein Alarm und er überprüft seine Überwachungsgeräte. Janeway betritt das Büro und stellt sich vor. Sie übergibt ihm eine Liste mit den Vorräten, die sie benötigen. Bahrat meint, dass es eine anstrengende Aufgabe ist diese Station am Laufen zu halten, da sie eine Menge Unruhestifter hier hätten. Er liest die Liste durch und fragt erstaunt, wozu sie Pergium benötigen. Janeway antwortet, dass sie dieses zur Regenerierung der Filter in ihrem Umweltkontrollsystem benötigen. Bahrat teilt ihr mit, dass dies ein seltener Rohstoff ist und er ihr eine Liste potenzieller Liferanten zur Verfügung stellt. Gleichzeitig warnt er sie, dass keiner dieser Lieferanten gern mit sich handeln lässt. Der Captain meint dazu nur, dass sie bereit ist einen fairen Preis zu bezahlen. Tom Paris und Commander Chakotay sehen sich inzwischen auf der Station um. Ein Händler fragt, ob er ihnen etwas besorgen kann. Chakotay teilt ihm mit, dass sie Magnetspindellager für ihre Reaktionssteuerungsanlage suchen. Der Händler kann damit nicht dienen, bietet ihnen aber relubianische Kristalle an, die ihre Reise viel interessanter machen würden. Jedoch sind die beiden nicht daran interessiert. Neelix trifft sich unterdessen mit einem Kartenhändler, der Pläne von allen Bergbaukolonien hat. Der Talaxianer ist jedoch mehr an einer Karte von der Nekrit-Ausehnung interessiert. Der Händler teilt ihm mit, dass es keine Karten von dieser Region gibt. Als Neelix nach einer astronomischen Karte oder einer Datenbank fragt, erklärt ihm der Händler, dass diese Region zu instabil für eine kartografische Erfassung ist. In diesem Moment werden sie von Wixiban, einen Talaxianer, der früher Neelix' Partner war unterbrochen. Wixiban meint, dass Neelix sowieso keinen geraden Kurs bestimmen könne. Neelix ist hocherfreut und die beiden fallen sich in die Arme. Wixiban fragt, was ihn hierher geführt hat, weil er noch keinen Talaxianer so weit von der Heimat gesehen hat. Neelix erklärt, dass er nun zur Crew eines hochentwickelten Raumschiffs gehört und wird von Wixiban auf ein Toffa-Bier in die Taverne eingeladen. Neelix erzählt ihm von seinen Aufgaben an Bord der USS Voyager. Als Koch, Botschafter und Berater des Captains arbeitet er. Wixiban meint, dass das Leben es gut mit ihm gemeint hat. Dann erzählt Wixiban, dass es für ihn nicht wundervoll gelaufen ist und er auf der Station Gelegenheitsarbeiten macht. Seit das Geschäft mit den Ubeanern schief gegangen ist, war es für ihn recht schwierig. Jedoch ist er gerade dabei ein neues Geschäft einzufädeln. Neelix bedankt sich nochmals für Wixibans Handeln bei der Sache mit den Ubeanern und meint, dass er noch in seiner Schuld steht. Wixiban meint, dass er zurecht kommt. Neelix berichtet ihm daraufhin von seinen Zweifeln bezüglich des Aufenthaltes auf der USS Voyager. Er habe bisher dem Captain als Führer durch den Delta-Quadranten gedient, aber da er nie weiter als bis zur Nekrit-Ausdehnung gewesen ist, hat er Angst, dass er nun für den Captain überflüssig ist. Er meint, dass das einzige, was helfen kann, eine Karte des ihm unbekannten Raums vor ihnen, ist. Wixiban meint, dass sie ihn noch als Koch und Botschafter braucht. Doch Neelix meint, dass sie nicht wirklich auf einen Koch oder Botschafter angewiesen sind und er in anderen Bereichen nicht gebraucht wird. Deshalb will er eine Karte des Raumes auftreiben. Akt II: Der Handel Als Neelix im Kasino das Abendessen zubereitet, fällt ihm ein Topf herunter. Vorik fragt, ob er ihm helfen kann. Neelix entgegnet, dass er ihm keinen Snack zubereiten kann und es das Abendessen erst in einer Stunde gebe. Vorik teilt ihm jedoch mit, dass er von Torres hierher geschickt wurde, um Neelix' Replikator neu einzustellen. Sofort fängt er an zu arbeiten. Inzwischen betritt Chakotay das Kasino und bringt Wixiban mit, der der Voyager bei der Besorgung der magnetischen Spindellager geholfen hat. Chakotay lobt ihn, da sie ohne ihn die Spindellager nicht gefunden hätten. Neelix meint, dass er ein Mahl für über 100 Crewmitglieder zaubern muss. Neelix schickt Vorik weg und Neelix fragt Wixiban im Vertrauen, ob die Spindellager nicht wieder Diebesgut waren. Wixiban meint, dass er seit drei Jahren auf dieser verroteteten Raumstation festsitzt und sein Shuttle zurückhaben will. Er hat Pergium und eine Karte ausfindig gemacht. Um an die Karte kommen zu können, sind eine Menge Tauschgeschäfte notwendig. Er muss Medikamente an einen Außenposten liefern, wo die Bewohner an einer Lungenkrankheit sterben. Sobald er die Medikamente liefert übergibt ihm einer der Ärzte eine astrometrische Karte. Neelix bedankt sich. Jedoch braucht Wixiban ein Shuttle. Sie müssen die Medikamente von einem Frachter in der Nähe besorgen und dann zur Station zu fliegen. Von dem Gewinn hofft er, zu einer talaxianischen Kolonie zurückkehren zu können. Neelix denkt, dass es keine Probleme gibt, ein Shuttle zu bekommen. Jedoch darf er niemandem sagen, dass sie Medikamente zur Station bringt, damit der Stationsvorsteher ihnen keine 20 % abnimmt. Neelix scheint ein ungutes Gefühl zu haben stimmt aber zu. Der erste Teil des Handel funktioniert perfekt, die Medikamente sind an Bord des Shuttles. Wixiban meint, dass dieser Teil ihrer Mission erfolgreich verlaufen ist, doch Neelix ist unzufrieden, da er nur 20 Kilogramm Pergium erworben hat, aber Chakotay 45 Kilogramm versprochen wurden. Wixiban meint, dass er froh sein soll, dass er 20 Kilogramm bekommen hat und bald schon seine Crew mit der Karte durch die Nekritausdehnung führen kann. Neelix ist unzufrieden mit dieser Lösung, aber Wixiban meint, dass sie beide versucht haben ihr Leben zu ändern, was Neelix gelungen sei. Neelix beamt sie beide in Korridor 14 L, bei den äußeren Andockringen auf die Handelsstation, da diese kaum benutzt werden. Wix steckt noch einen Phaser aus dem Waffenschrank des Shuttles ein, doch Neelix hat Bedenken. Dann lässt Neelix den Computer die beiden Talaxianer auf die Station beamen. In einem dunklen Lagerraum warten sie auf die Kontaktperson. Neelix gefällt diese Vorgehensweise nicht. Sutok, die Kontaktperson, die zuvor Paris und Chakotay die Drogen verkaufen wollte, tritt aus dem Dunkel und nimmt die Waren entgegen. Er nimmt ein Gefäß in die Hand und prüft die Qualität. Neelix fragt Wixiban, welcher Art die Medikmente sind, doch Wixiban antwortet nicht. Der Händler will jedoch nicht zahlen und zieht eine Waffe. Wix schießt zurück und trifft den Mann. Dann stürmen zwei Männer auf die beiden Talaxianer los und schlagen Neelix nieder. Wixiban vertraibt sie, als der Alarm losgeht. In letzter Minute beamen sie zurück aufs Shuttle. Akt III: Untersuchungen Neelix ist sauer, da Wixiban ihn belogen hat und er so dumm war, dass er ihm geglaubt hat. Wixiban meint, dass er nicht erwarten konnte, dass Sutok die Medikmanete stehlen würde. Doch Neelix entgegnet, dass er nicht erwähnt hat, dass es sich nicht um normale Medikamente handelt. Wixiban räumt ein, dass niemand einen solchen Preis für einfache Medikamente zahlen würde. Neelix erkennt, dass es Narkotika sind und meint, dass Wixiban wieder mit seinen alten Tricks beginnt. Neelix will Captain Janeway benachrichtigen. Wix redet ihm ein, dass er von der Voyager fliegen würde, wenn das illegale Geschäft auffliegt und wenn die Crew erfährt, dass er früher Schmuggler war. Wixiban fragt, ob er einschreiten würde, wenn Bahrat ihn in kryostatische Haft nehmen würde. Wixiban berichtet nun von den Würmern in seiner Zelle und den grausamen Bestrafungen, sodass Neelix zähneknirschen zustimmt, über das Geschehene zu schweigen. Die Führungsoffiziere werden im Besprechungsraum von Janeway informiert, dass ein Mord auf der Station stattfand. Dies ist hier kein ungewöhnliches Ereignis und das Opfer wurde krimineller Machenschaften beschuldigt. Das besondere an diesem Mord ist, dass er mit einer Föderationswaffe geschah. Tuvok wird Bahrat bei den Ermittlungen unterstützen. Janeway will wissen, wie eine Waffe der Föderation in diesen Zwischenfall verwickelt sein kann. Bahrat wird weitere Überwachungseinrichtungen heranziehen und Janeway sichert ihm ihre volle Kooperation zu. Anschließend treten die Offiziere weg, nur Neelix bleibt auf seinem Platz sitzen.thumb|Neelix beim Verhör von Wixiban Neelix wird wenig später von Tuvok vorgeladen. Der Vulkanier lässt Neelix sich hinsetzen. Tuvok hat den Tatort untersucht und bestätigt, dass ein Föderationsphaser vom Typ 2 benutzt wurde. Zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes befanden sich 14 Crewmitglieder an Bord der Station. Auch hält er es für möglich dass einer der Händler der Station, die das Schiff besuchten einen Phaser entwendeten. Er will einiges über Wixiban wissen. Neelix gibt ihn als weitläufigen Freund aus und gibt an, nichts von einem kriminellen Hintergrund zu wissen. Auf der Voyager habe er ihnen nur Spindellager verkauft. Tuvok bittet ihm das Verhör von Wix zusammen mit ihm durchzuführen, um den Wahrheitsgehalt von dessen Aussagen besser bestimmen zu können. Daher soll sich Neelix um 18 Uhr in Transporterraum 2 melden. Neelix verlässt dann das Büro von Tuvok. Akt IV: Wieder auf der Handelsstation will Tuvok von Wix wissen, wie lange er auf dem Schiff war und ob er jemals alleine war. Wix gibt an, dass er eine Stunde an Bord des Schiffes war und von Chakotay zu Lt. Torres begleitet wurde. Dann begaben sie sich zu Neelix im Kasino. Wix gibt an zur Zeit der Schießerei geschlafen zu haben. Leider könne dies niemand bestätigen. Daraufhin geht Tuvok und Neelix bleibt noch auf ein Glas Tova-Bier. Neelix meint, dass er vergessen hatte, wie leicht es ihm fällt zu lügen. Wix erzählt ihm, dass die Männer für die er das Geschäft eingefädelt hat nicht begeistert sind, dass es keine Bezahlung gibt. Er war nur der Unterhändler für einige Kolaatihändler. Er meint, dass die Kolaati gemein sind, wie Feuerschlangen und sie sie töten werden. Neelix fragt, wieso er auf ihn hören konnte. Doch Wixiban konnte sie überzeugen, dass sie eine andere Bezahlung akzeptieren, nämlich eine Probe des Warpplasmas der Voyager. Damit wollen sie die Effizienz ihrer Maschinen etwas erhöhen. Für Neelix geht das zu weit, er will nicht mehr mitmachen, denn die Leute auf de Voyager sind seine Freunde und er möchte sie nicht bestehlen. Wix setzt Neelix unter Druck und verunsichert ihn in Bezug auf die Freundschaft der Crew, so dass er schließlich doch einwilligt. Akt V: Neelix begegnet Tom Paris im Frachtraum der Voyager. Er will Paris bei seiner Arbeit helfen, doch dieser meint, dass Neelix dies bereuen könnte, da er und Chakotay morgen früh eine Ladung mimetisches Gel abholen sollen. Dazu sucht er die Sternenflottenstandardbox L647X-7. Neelix hilft ihm dabei und beginnt ein Gespräch. Er möchte gerne wissen, warum Tom früher in Schwierigkeiten geriet und einige Zeit im Gefängnis verbrachte. Tom gibt zu, dass er sich das oft schon selber gefragt hat und die einzige Antwort war jene, dass er nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat, wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und dies hätte beinahe sein leben ruiniert. Neelix meint, dass ihn dies nur mal interessiert und findet seinen Container. Paris lädt Neelix ins Erholungszentrum ein, doch neelix will lieber früh schlafen gehen. Nachdenklich verlässt Neelix den Frachtraum. Am Abend geht Neelix in den Maschinenraum, wo gerade noch Vorik arbeitet. Er will sich in einer Jefferies-Röhre umsehen und Vorik hat nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Neelix fragt ihn, ob es ihm schwer fällt, so weit von allem, was ihm vertraut ist entfernt zu sein. Vorik meint, dass er diese Herausforderung nun faszinierend findet, aber freiwillig sich nicht auf diese Mission begeben hätte. Neelix klettert eine Leiter hinauf und entfernt eine Abdeckung. Anschließend will er Warpplasma in einen Probenbehälter abfüllen. Auf der Station sucht Neelix nach Wixiban und findet ihn schließlich auf der Promenda. Wixiban fragt nach dem Warpplasma, aber Neelix berichtet, dass er sich nicht überwinden konnte. Er will die volle Wahrheit sagen und informiert Wix, dass er einen Plan hat. Doch in diesem Augenblick werden vor ihren Augen Tom Paris und Chakotay wegen Drogenhandels und Mordes von Bahrat festgenommen. Neelix ist darüber entsetzt. Bahrat zeigt Tuvok und Janeway in seinem Büro eine Aufzeichnung des kurzen Gesprächs zwischen dem ermordeten Drogenhändler und Tom und Chakotay vom Vortag. Für Captain Janeway ist diese kurze Aufzeichnung auf keinen Fall ein Beweis für die Schuld ihrer Crewmitglieder. Bahrat bezeichnet dies als Indiz und will sie zum Verhör hier behalten. Janeway verlangt von Bahrat, dass Tuvok bei allen Verhören zugegen sein darf und stellt klar, dass sie überzeugt ist dass die Anschuldigungen falsch sind. Bahrat stellt klar, dass jemand für diesen Mord 50 Jahre in kryostatischer Haft verbringen wird, da sonst in wenigen Tagen auf der Station Anarchie herrscht. Dann verlassen sie das Büro. Neelix meint zu Wixiban, dass dies zu weit geht und er Bahrat seinen Plan unterbreiten will. Wixiban zögert erst, meint dann aber, dass sie schon so viel gemeinsam durchgemacht haben, dass er ihn nicht allein lassen kann. Akt VI: Kurz darauf, erscheinen Neelix und Wix bei Bahrat. Neelix gesteht das Verbrechen ein und teilt ihm mit, dass der Phaser sich im Besitz ihres Sicherheitschefs befindet. Bahrat fragt, wer geschossen hat und Wixiban stellt sich. Neelix erklärt, dass Chakotay und Paris unschuldigt sind. Bahrat teilt ihnen mit, dass die Mindeststrafe 50 Jahre in chryostatischer Haft sind. Neelix meint, dass sein Gefängnis keine wirksame Abschreckung ist, was Bahrat meint. Wixiban meint, dass die Kolaati hier schon ein Vermögen mit Drogen verdient haben. Sie informieren Bahrat, dass sie seine Sensoren verhüllen und falsche visuelle Signale jede Nacht erzeugen. Neelix meint, dass dies schwierig sein würde, bieten ihm aber Hilfe an. Da die Kolaati eine Probe Warpplasma von der Voyager wollen, planen die beiden die Kolaati in die Falle zu locken. Bahrat ist mit dem Handel einverstanden, da es für ihn kein Risiko gibt: Er glaubt nämlich, dass sie ihren Plan nicht überleben werden. Außerdem brauchen sie noch eine Probe Warpplasma, denn er hat von der Voyager nichts mitgenommen. Bahrat weist ihn darauf hin, dass dieses Plasma nicht die selbe Qualität hat. Bahrat macht ihnen jedoch wenig Hoffnungen,d ass sie es überleben werden.thumb|Plasmaexplosion im Frachtraum Neelix und Wix warten bereits zwanzig Minuten mit dem Plasma auf die Kolaati. Wixiban befürchtet, dass sie die Falle gewittert haben. Auf Bahrats Bildschirm erscheint plötzlich ein falsches Bild und er sieht die beiden Talaxianer nicht mehr. Er will den beiden 5 Minuten Zeit geben und dann eingreifen. Währenddessen kommt Tosin, einer der mächtigsten Männer der Kolaati mit seinen Begleitern in den Frachtraum und Neelix stellt sich vor. Wixiban verlangt eine Garantie, wofür Tosin ihm für heute sein Leben garantiert. Neelix übergibt den Probenbehälter, aber Tosin erkennt schnell, dass es kontaminiert ist. Neelix verkündet darauf hin, dass er sowieso festgenommen werde, wegen Schmuggels von verbotener Ware und narkotischer Substanzen. Die Kolaati lachen daraufhin und Tosin zieht eine Waffe. Jedoch macht Neelix ihm klar, dass er das Sicherheitsventil des Behälters geöffnet habe und Warpplasma freigesetzt wird. Ein Schuss mit einer Phaserwaffe würde eine Explosion auslösen, die sie alle tötet. Außerdem sollten sie ihr Transportersystem nicht einsetzen. Tosin droht damit mit Neelix zu sterben und dieser fordert ihn auf zu schießen. Tosin bekommt Zwiefel und fordert Neelix auf die Sicherheitsknoten wieder zu aktivieren. Bahrat kommt dazu und will Tosin und seine Komplizen festnehmen, wegen Verstoßes gegen den Stationscode 4279, Subsektion Beta 325. Daraufhin verliert einer von Tosins Begleitern die Nerven und schießt. Es folgt eine große Explosion, die den Mann tötet und andere Anwesende verletzt. Wixiban zieht Neelix rechtzeitig hinter einen Container Neelix wacht auf der Krankenstation der Voyager wieder auf, sein Kopf tut ihm weh. Der Doktor teilt ihm mit, dass er Plasmaverbrennungen dritten Grades und eine Gehirnerschütterung hat. Dank der Fähigkeiten des Arztes wird er keine Narben zurückbehalten. Es ist alles gut gelaufen, ein Verbrecher ist tot die anderen festgenommen, wie Tuvok berichtet. Kes teilt ihm mit, dass Chakotay und Paris freigelassen wurden. Wix hat sein Shuttle zurückerhalten und ist gestartet. Tuvok richtet Neelix noch die Glückwünsche des Talaxianers aus. Captain Janeway betritt in diesem Augenblick die Krankenstation und möchte Neelix alleine sprechen. Tuvok und Kes verlassen daraufhin die Krankenstation, während der Doktor in sein Büro geht. Sie will wissen, was er zu seiner Verteidigung zu sagen hat. Und es ist ihr egal, dass es ihm leid tut. Sie fragt sich, ob sie ihm jemals wieder Vertrauen schenken kann. Janeway kann sich nicht vorstellen, was ihn zu diesem Handeln bewogen hat. Neelix schwört, dass er nie zuvor unehrlich zu ihr war. Neelix meint, dass er einen Schritt machte, der vernünftig schien und dann führte eine Entscheidung zur nächsten und er wurde in diese Angelegenheit verwickelt. Sie will wissen, was so furchtbar wichtig ist, dass er seine Prinzipien aufgegeben hat. Er erzählt von der Karte und davon, dass er für das Schiff nun nicht mehr von Nutzen sein kann. Janeway entgegnet, dass er seit zwei Jahren auf dem Schiff lebt und wissen müsste, dass die erste Pflicht eines Sternenflottenoffiziers die Wahrheit ist. Er ist auch bereit die Voyager zu verlassen. Doch sie macht ihm klar, dass das nicht so einfach geht. Er darf sich nicht vor seiner Verantwortung drücken, wegen eines dummen Fehlers. Er ist Teil der Familie und man muss sich aufeinander verlassen können. Neelix meint, dass er sie nicht führen oder beraten kann, doch Janeway bezeichnet dies als unwichtig. Sie meint, dass sie alle in derselben Lage sind und sich aufeinander verlassen müssen. Dies versteht Neelix und er soll sich morgen um 4 Uhr bei der Deuteriumwartung melden. Die nächsten zwei Wochen wird er in der Deuteriumanlage die Abgassammler reinigen, um über ihre Worte nachdenken zu können. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen In dieser Episode hat der Charakter des Vorik seinen ersten Auftritt. Allerdings wird sein Name in der deutschen Übersetzung unverständlicherweise als Borak angegeben. Ebenfalls einen kleinen Übersetzungsfehler gab es bei Wixiban, der zu Wix Aban wird. Diese Episode errang 1997 eine Emmy-Auszeichnung in der Kategorie "Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series" für Josee Normand und sein Team. Garrett Wang (Harry Kim) hat in dieser Episode keinen Auftritt. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Fair Trade (episode) es:Fair Trade fr:Fair Trade (épisode) nl:Fair Trade pl:Fair Trade Wagnis, Das